The search for alternative energy sources is driven by the desire to be independent from foreign sources of fossil fuels, to reduce the pollution caused by use of fossil fuel, and to reduce production of green house gases that can add to global warming. Hydrogen is a fuel that satisfies all of these needs as it can be produced from abundantly available materials such as water, it produces no pollutants and no greenhouse gases as byproducts, and it can be converted to heat through combustion or to electricity through fuel cells. However, hydrogen is a colorless, odorless, flammable gas with a lower explosive limit of 4% in air. Accordingly, in order to implement the safe manufacturing, distribution and use of hydrogen, sensors must be developed that can rapidly detect low levels of hydrogen for hydrogen gas leak detection.